


Stitching the Broken Whole

by journeytogallifrey



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytogallifrey/pseuds/journeytogallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been lusting after his boss for quite some time, as secretly as he can on a team of world-class detectives. But what happens when he ends up sharing a hotel room with Monsieur Daniel? Perhaps it is not so hopeless as he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitching the Broken Whole

The hotel room’s smell was an awkward combination of mothballs and hand sanitiser. Sebastian lay on his side under the pressed bedcovers, listening to the _tap tap tap_ of his boss’s fingers on his ICC-issued laptop. Louis was sitting at the small plastic table against the far wall, lit only by a couple of wall sconces – a concession to Sebastian’s announcement that he planned on going to sleep at ‘normal-people’ time. M. Daniel, on the other hand, (who had been working this case to the point of obsession) was still pushing through the case files. Brow furrowed. A day’s worth of unshaven. Head resting on one hand.

Hands. Sebastian had always had rather a _thing_ for hands, and Louis’s were the best sort, rough but clever. Not that he would ever mention such a thing to the stern Frenchman. The team was aware that Sebastian was into men, in the vague sort of way that had Hickman deducing and Eva winking and Tommy poking a little fun, but he had learned early on in life that drawing attention to it only led to trouble. So he kept quiet. Quietly, he watched as Louis continued to scroll down through the pages.

This went on for some time, and Sebastian was just drifting off when he was startled awake by the sound of the laptop slamming shut.

Louis’s eyes settled on his temporary roommate, sharp but warm. The man was full of contradictions. Like Hickman, in some ways, except that the parts of Sebastian that instinctively flinched against the American _welcomed_ Louis Daniel, yearned for him, insisted upon him. Sebastian didn’t know whether to thank or curse the gods that had caused the incident in the bar – forcing Hickman to take a drunken and violent Tommy back upstairs and babysit, upsetting the team’s regular on-case rooming arrangements – but he smiled anyway when the man’s soft accent fell over his ears. “I am sorry, Sebastian. Go back to sleep. I am nearly done disturbing you.”

“It –” Sebastian stopped and cleared his throat, voice sleep-rusty and (of course) oddly constricted in his boss’s presence. “It’s perfectly all right.”

Louis crossed out of his view, then, and Sebastian was left staring at the wall. He already knew that this evening was high on his list of favourites. A chance to spend _time_ with the man, to learn from a great mentor – and to be noticed, even if ever so briefly.

(That wasn’t quite right. Louis always had a kind word and a touch on the shoulder for Sebastian, which did nothing to dispel the growing knot of _feelings_ that kept getting harder and harder to ignore.)

The movement behind him had stopped. Sebastian paused in his reflection to wonder what Louis was doing, standing in the middle of the darkened room – watching him, maybe? It couldn’t be. Any moment he would turn away. Would go to the second bed and lie there, sleep away the night and then even this small connection would be forgotten –

A weight settled behind him on the bed.

“A difficult case today,” Louis said in a tentative tone, testing the waters. The tone he used on victims’ children, not knowing how they would react to him. He was close now. Not touching, but close enough that his speech and his breath tickled at the younger man’s ear. Sebastian was trembling. It took him a moment to remember how to speak.

“Difficult,” he whispered. “Yes.”

“You believe you can figure it out?”

“I have all the best equipment. It’s only a matter of time.”

“It was never the equipment, Sebastian. It was always you. There’s a reason I wanted someone of your talent on my team. Give yourself credit, yes?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. He wanted to lean back, to move away, to touch, to run, to turn, to hide. _Give me a perfect man in my bed,_ he thought wryly, _but do not expect me to restrain myself._ And what on Earth was Louis _doing?_

Touching his elbow, lightly, with one hand. “Sebastian…” Hesitant. So steady, so open to being wounded. “Mon cher, you are strong. If perhaps you are not… you do not want… if I offend, you will say?”

“If there is any way _you_ can offend me, I will be surprised.” Sebastian’s honesty pained him, but he couldn’t stop now, not when _this_ was happening – this _was_ happening, right? Louis seemed to need more. “My will is to offer Louis Daniel anything he wishes, and gladly.”

That was all it took. Warm hands crept around Sebastian, one in his hair, one wrapping around his rib cage to worry the fabric of his shirt where it stretched over his sensitive stomach. The touch felt less electric and more like dropping in an elevator very, very fast. But nice. _So_ nice. Sebastian leaned back into the body of the man behind him, pressing against chest and calves and –

Oh.

_Oh._

Louis shuddered as Sebastian found that insistent hardness, and when he ground back into it Louis’s fingers tightened, creating a delicious sensation in his scalp. A small noise escaped the back of Sebastian’s throat.

“Oh, German boy likes it _rough,_ ” Louis whispered, and snapped his hips forward, pulling Sebastian’s head back by the hair to bite at his throat. Sebastian groaned, utterly lost in that moment. The feeling of his boss’s teeth was obscene. He never wanted it to end, and he writhed in Louis’s grasp as the older man sucked a bruise into his skin.

Louis tightened his grip.

“Do not move.”

Somehow Louis pulled Sebastian’s shirt off over his head without allowing him to turn. And then his thumbs were skimming over Sebastian’s nipples, other hand moving from his hair to caress the back of his neck.

Sebastian stayed as still as he could, but when Louis’s hand reached down to cup him through his sweats, he couldn’t help but back into the touch. At once Louis was pulling him sharply back into his body, restraining, smothering. “Stay _still._ ”

Sebastian froze. Finally, finally Louis rose over him so that his face was visible, eyes dark and wide. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat. Ever-so-gently, the Frenchman rolled him onto his back and (with those wicked-beautiful rough-clever hands) pulled the clothing from the lower half of his body, down over his ankles to be lost at the foot of the bed.

They were still half under the covers as Louis pressed his weight on top of him and kissed him full on the mouth. Sebastian moved beneath him as best he could, trying to tempt him into losing control, and when he did it was spectacular. Sebastian could barely breathe under the onslaught. The wet velvet tongue was so heated on his own and felt so damned _good_ that it even overwhelmed the sensation of their groins pressing together desperately, below, still with the friction of Louis’s jeans between them.

And then Louis was gone, moving across the room, and Sebastian felt a rush of disappointment and frustration as cold air hit his skin. It didn’t last long. He heard the rustling of a suitcase and realised what the older man was getting. Lube. Condoms. The anticipation was electric. Sebastian lay still, hardly daring to breathe. Finally Louis returned and joined him under the covers once more.

“I’m not sure you want it enough,” Louis said, quietly casual, inspecting his lube-coated index finger – and in the process turning his hand this way and that, showing it off to Sebastian, his _beautiful_ hand, the hand that was about to be inside him.

(At this point Sebastian figured the detective probably knew about the hand thing. Blasted skills of observation.)

“Please,” he said.

There was a glint of playful cruelty in Louis’s eyes that went straight to Sebastian’s aching cock. “Do you want something, little one?”

Sebastian chuckled, then let out a groan of frustration as Louis lightly began to trace the inside of his thigh with his other hand. “I need you. Now. Please. _Louis,_ ” he breathed. Stopping abruptly as he replayed his own words, the way the man’s given name had so easily escaped his lips.

If anything, it seemed to turn Louis on more. He hummed with pleasure and leaned forward to bite at Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian reached out to capture his head and pull him into a full kiss, hands winding through his black hair, twisting his body up to meet the older man’s until Louis slammed him back onto the bed with a hand on his chest. The sharp gesture had Sebastian’s heart racing. He would sell his _soul_ to be pushed around like this.

Louis’s eyes glittered, coal in the darkness. Without warning he was pushing one finger into Sebastian’s entrance and the feeling was hallelujah, it was epiphany, it was – it was not enough.

Sebastian rode the finger as hard as he could, chasing after _more._ All too slowly Louis obliged. A second finger, and then a third – and then they crooked inside him, seeking the spot that would please him most, and when they found it his knees went weak and all he could do was lie there as Louis filled him up with warmth, stroke after stroke.

“Take me already,” Sebastian panted. Louis settled his weight on him again and removed his fingers. Finally he lined himself up and slid into Sebastian, nails clenching at his shoulders.

“Take all of me, Sebastian, I will not slow. Such a good pet. I know you’ve wanted me, do you think that I am blind? So hungry for it, in the office, in the field, I almost took you over your desk,” Louis whispered in his ear as he slammed into him mercilessly. Sebastian hooked his ankles around Louis’s knees, fingers scrabbling ineffectually over the sheets.

“Fuck,” he whimpered as Louis’s teeth scraped over his throat once more. The pain was exquisite. “Please, please, Louis…”

Louis bit down as he came, almost endlessly, and the pressure and feeling of it both inside and out nearly sent Sebastian over the edge as well. But Louis grasped the base of his cock tight and held him back. “Not,” he breathed out, “yet.”

Louis barely took a moment to recover before kissing his way down Sebastian’s form, ending up kneeling between his legs. His sharp stubble scraped and burned deliciously. In the end he ducked his head down between Sebastian’s thighs, licking and nuzzling, the whole time murmuring “Good boy, my beautiful boy, so perfect, so good for me, _thank you,_ ” and then engulfing him whole – Sebastian could barely breathe for the heat – and then Louis did something wicked with his tongue and Sebastian was coming, coming harder than he ever had in his life, coming until his joints gave and his mind went white and all he could see were stars.

Afterwards, Sebastian lay with his head on Louis’s bare chest, caught in his strong arms.

He knew about the wife. Of course he knew about the wife – how good would he be at his job if he didn’t? – the wife _and_ the kid, and he hated to think of himself as merely some escape from Louis’s marital problems and tragic grief, a vehicle for release to be hidden away in the dark hours of the night. He wanted to be more for Louis. He wanted to be _there_ for Louis. But he would take what he would get, and until he figured out what he _could_ get, he would take things moment by moment.

“Thank you,” Louis said again – more clearly this time, in the afterglow.

“That was – amazing,” Sebastian replied, then caught his tongue before he could say anything schmoopy. And then, doing an admirable job (in his opinion) of keeping the tension out of his voice: “Do you do this often?”

Louis was silent for long enough that Sebastian turned to look at him expectantly. Carding his fingers through the younger man’s hair, he took a long time to answer. “No,” he said finally, with a telling half-smile.

Sebastian’s heart beat a din in his chest.

“But I think I would like to do this more often. With you.”

“Of course, as would I. You are – a remarkable man, M. Daniel.”

Louis frowned. “I am – not whole,” he said in a tone of warning.

“We are all of us broken. Just _look_ at your team. But somehow…”

“We work,” Louis finished, smiling.

“I will take all of you I can get, Louis Daniel. Your company, your attention, and your lonely nights.”

“Oh, I think you’ve got more than that, Sebastian.”

And when Sebastian put his hand over Louis’s steady-beating heart, the time-worn detective smiled warmly, and did not argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's first porn. Be gentle with me?


End file.
